


Silver and Gold and Rosemary Green

by GothicLolita009



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, rosemary for remembrance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicLolita009/pseuds/GothicLolita009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A great warrior has fallen in battle, down in a blaze of glory. His friends are left to mourn him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold and Rosemary Green

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Avengers, SHIELD, and all related characters are property of their respective companies, etc. They are being used without copyright and without any attempt to copyright any material herein. Song lyrics belong to Emilie Autumn, ditto.
> 
>  
> 
> _Now cracks a noble heart. Good night sweet prince: And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest! Hamlet, Act V, Scene II_

The black clothing did absolutely nothing to improve Jarvis’ mood. 

The AI looked in the mirror, straightening hair and adjusting the funeral garb with a grim but pained expression. It felt like only yesterday, and deep in the programming which Tony Stark had provided, maybe it was. 

It was yet another battle. The Avengers had been assembled once again to deal with the mighty bastions of evil. Forever into the breach. Though, Tony had not been alone. Jarvis had seen to that, always with him, always attempting to protect him.

Each of the Avengers was battling, fighting. Tony was in flight, turning the aliens to ash. 

What the brilliant piece of technology…the amazing processors and code had not managed to see was the firing of a sniper’s weapon. It had only taken a nanosecond to warn Tony in his armor, but it had been a fraction too late. 

And Jarvis had cried out as Tony fell toward Earth, seeing the vital statistics dropping away. It was as if Tony had been a puppet, and the strings which bound him to life were suddenly and violently cut. As he’d done once before, the Hulk jumped up, catching Tony as he hurtled toward the streets of New York. This time, no one took off the faceplate. None of them had bothered to check for a heartbeat. Hawkeye knelt down, and spoke calmly into his comm unit. 

“Phil…no need for Medical. But get a damn gurney anyway.” 

The sniper’s aim had been one in a million. The arc reactor had taken a direct hit, and Tony’s body had been ideally positioned for the death shot. 

It had been quick, merciful, and, in the end, the way Tony would most likely have wanted to go. 

But it didn’t make things easier for those who were left to mourn him. 

Clint was quiet and somber, and he and Phil comforted each other, sharing a few shots of mind-numbing whiskey. Natasha had poured herself a vodka, silent and musing, tears moving quietly down her face. Bruce had gone into his “Quiet Room,” in the Tower, Hulked out, and smashed things which were provided by generous dumpsters. There was no way he could harm anyone in that room, and when his anger was spent, he took a shower, dressed, and joined the others in a drink. Thor had cried for some time…and even his crying was manly, but he too soon attempted to numb himself at Tony’s bar. 

Steve, being Steve, had chosen to go down to the workshop. Dummy came up to him, chittering and whirring, bumping his head lightly against Steve’s side. 

“Hey, Dummy…You…Butterfingers,” he said, eyes falling on the figure seated at the computer terminal. 

“Jarvis?” he asked. 

The android was sitting, head in hands, shoulders jerking. 

“I couldn’t…how could…” 

And Jarvis was stammering badly, uncontrollably, not turning to look at Steve. 

“He’s…he’s dead, Steve,” Jarvis finally whimpered, optics forlorn and distant as Steve came into view. Each saw the same deep, inconsolable sorrow mirrored in the other. And their arms were around each other, each weeping into the other’s shoulder, allowing their grief only to be exposed to the other. Because they together only knew what the other had lost. 

“Jarvis?” 

And Steve was there, in suit and tie, blonde hair slicked back and just the smallest upturn on lips, blue eyes expectant. 

“Do you—want to—I mean—we’re all riding together but—you could sit with me in the limo, if you want to.” 

For a moment, Jarvis considered the question. Steve was hesitant, expectant, and waiting. And finally, with a nod of assent, the pair of them walked out to the limo, flanked by the other Avengers. 

The church was absolutely beautiful, with its Gothic structure, stained glass windows and massive marble alter. It was before this Tony’s coffin lay. Jarvis and Steve had chosen it; black with red and gold trim. Tony was in his best Armani, calm and peaceful. 

Jarvis had done that part. 

“I attended him in life…let me attend him in death, too,” Jarvis had said when the funeral home had wanted to clean up the body. It was a long and tedious process to remove the Iron Man armor, but Jarvis had done it. 

“He really does look like he’s sleeping,” said Coulson to Jarvis as they approached the coffin. The other returned the compliment with a nod and the basest smile. All of SHIELD, including Director Fury, had turned up to pay homage to the fallen hero. The men were in their best suits, and the ladies bedecked in skirts and dresses. A pair of junior agents passed out springs of a herb to everyone. 

“Rosemary,” said Jarvis, scanning through available data. It was a symbol of remembrance, often thrown into graves at funerals to remember the dead. 

The android took an extra sprig. 

While there was really no true service to speak of, Fury and Hill each got up to speak about Tony. Finally, rising from his place at the front, Steve unfolded the crumpled paper which bore the eulogy. 

“Uh—I don’t think I need to say any more to anyone here about how much Tony made us angry, annoyed us, or—anything like that,” he began, “but—most of you don’t know him the way we, his teammates do. He was kind, unselfish, generous to a fault. He ended up giving his life in defense of every person…and despite what everyone else might think…Anthony Stark was an amazingly good man.” 

Taking a long breath, he fumbled for words, clearing his throat. After a few moments, Captain America could only say, “Goodnight, sweet Prince.” 

For a long moment, Jarvis sat, watching Captain America break down. In a show of solidarity, the android rose, coming up and gently taking Steve back down to sit with the others, allowing him his grief. But now everyone was staring. Jarvis turned to look at the coffin, Tony inside, peaceful and still. 

> Goodnight, sweet Tony Goodnight, sweet friend.  
>  You lie, but sleeping Some day we will meet—  
>  Again, sweet Tony Goodnight, sweet friend.  
>  You lie, but sleeping,  
>  Some day we will meet again…  
> 

The words had come without Jarvis even realizing it. In a voice that was calm and steady, the song went on. Clint soon joined in, his soft baritone harmonizing easily. 

>   
>  With rosemary, green and bright  
>  You’re not forgotten, eternal Night—  
>  Can’t fade your memory, dim your light  
>  You’ve made a difference, you’ve won your fight.  
>  We lift our branches, and though we weep  
>  No death could conquer you, only sleep.  
>  Goodnight, sweet Tony.  
>  Goodnight, sweet friend.  
>  You lie, but sleeping  
>  Someday we will meet again— 

Slowly, each voice joined in the dirge-like melody. Jarvis’ voice chorused above the others, continuing the song. 

>   
>  Let no voice falter, let die no flame!  
>  Let all remember your every name!  
>  Let faces turn to the starry sky.  
>  Let songs by sung til’ our throats are dry.

In a circle around Tony, the Avengers gathered. And all of SHIELD…everyone who mourned Tony that day, did indeed sing until their throats were dry. Whether they sang well or not was of no account. It was a goodbye to a friend. And they sent him to the grave blanketed in rosemary.

**Author's Note:**

> You will have to excuse me in advance. I was attempting to be as sex-neutral possible. I personally think Jarvis would be happy in whatever form, as long as Tony was around. The song in this fic is, “Goodnight, Sweet Ladies,” from Emilie Autumn’s new album, “Fight Like a Girl.”


End file.
